vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
New Super Luigi U
New Super Luigi U (stylized as New Super Luigi Bros. U) is an expansion game for New Super Mario Bros. U, released as part of the Year of Luigi, celebrating the thirtieth anniversary of Luigi's initial debut. It features Luigi as the main player, with Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and, notably, Nabbit (who replaces Mario from the original game) playable in multiplayer mode. Gameplay The gameplay is largely similar to its base game, except that the playable characters retain Luigi's higher jump and lower traction from Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. The game has been designed to be more difficult, with each stage starting at only 100 seconds; due to this, however, the courses have also been made shorter than normal while also being packed with enemies and obstacles. While the levels have all been altered from the base game, the world map itself has not been. Elements like items, power-ups, Star Coins, Toad Houses, Enemy Courses, and bosses are retained as such. The multiplayer of New Super Luigi U is also retained from New Super Mario Bros. U. However, because Mario is not featured in this game, Nabbit is instead used as the fourth playable character. As Nabbit, the player cannot take damage from enemies, but cannot use items; however any items collected are converted to 1-Ups at the end of each stage. Players can earn power-ups from Toad depending on the time left upon completion of the level. At 088, a Super Star is given; at 077, a Super Acorn; at 066, a Mini Mushroom; 055, an Ice Flower; 044, a Fire Flower; and 033, 022, and 011 a 1-Up Mushroom. Trivia * This is one of four games so far where Luigi is the main character instead of Mario. The other three are Mario is Missing!, Luigi's Mansion, and Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. * There are pictures of hidden Luigi's in every stage of the game, they don't give you anything, but they are cool to find. * You can play as Nabbit in single player by holding the ZL trigger in the GamePad or the B button on the Wii Remote. ** For Flying Squirrel Ovation, the final level, the player can play as their Mii in single player by using the same mechanics above. * This game was also released in a bundle, packaged with New Super Mario Bros. U, and a black Wii U. * The timer is at the "rush time" (100 seconds) when the player starts a stage. * Entering each door to a boss battle gives you an extra 100 seconds, except for the final battle, which gives 250 seconds. * Even though Nabbit helps Luigi in multiplayer mode, Nabbit still steals items from the Toad Houses, and the players will have to catch him. It will not work when Nabbit is playing in co-op mode, and in single-player mode if the player does the trick to play as Nabbit in the level where Nabbit went, the player will still continue playing as Luigi. * Mario himself isn't seen, but he is referenced twice; in the intro, in which his hat is on the table, and in the level Broozers and Barrels, which features a Mario-based snowman at the beginning of the stage. This makes New Super Luigi U the only game so far where Luigi appears, but Mario doesn't. * An in-game "second" in New Super Luigi U is actually 1 second, while in New Super Mario Bros. U, an in-game "second" lasts only 0.75 seconds. Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Category:2013 Games